freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of the Legends
Well, im writing another book, and this is pretty much how Legends came to be... these are the books that will be in this series... 1: The Untold Prophecy. 2: Past Seeings 3: Into The Unknown 4: Hidden Within Eclipse family theme ----> 5: Constellations Ahead 6: Caged For Now Description: With only a grusome memory of her family, and no wings to lift her up, StarCast beleives there is no purpose in life left for her. Her ancestors of the Eclipse family have always been on a rather darker path with breaking the code and causing destruction, and the code has always said to never blend with other elements, but StarCast is about to change that all. Find out how she changes everying in the Wolf clans forever, in this exciting adventure! Hope you have fun reading along as I write this...~Legendstar =P Wind rushed by quickly as a black and blue wolf ran at top speed, carrying a small blue, black, and while pup in his jaws. The full grown shadow wolf could barely stay at his top speed with the little pup, eventually having to slow down to a trot. "Da, where are we going?" the pup asked. "To a flower." The full grown wolf responded "I love flowers! But what about ma...and the others?" The pup questioned. "Your mother is with your sisters and brother...they're just playing." The wolf said back. "But I wanna play too!" Complained the pup. "Well you get to see the prettiest flower ever." Said the wolf. "Okay, but next time lets bring ma and the others!" Said the pup excitedly. "Ok little one." The wolf said in an unusual tone. They soon came to rocks towering high above, the shadow wolf having to use his claws to keep his grip. When they were finally at the top, they were at a high up flower field with many flowers that seemed to go on forever. In the middle, was one flower that stood out and was astonishing. The full grown wolf placed the pup on the flower, and took a deep breath. "Stay here my little StarCast...ill be back soon." The wolf said walking back down the rocks. "Where are you going?" The pup hollared back at the wolf. "To....get your sisters and brother..." The wolf yelled back and finally disappeared down the cliff. The pup sat for what seemed like hours until she spotted a book with a mark on it. She hopped down into the soft glowing flowers and trotted to it. On the cover was what looke like a star with wings and swirls. The pup tilted her head, to reveal her unusually pointed down ear that has always stayed like that, she used her strength to open then book that was as big as her, but had then herd a fretfull horrifying yelp from many miles away. Her eyes then widened with fear. Chapter one "Hurry up Star dont you wanna see me fly for the first time??" Fiona yelled. Fiona was an angel wolf with wings, as all angel wolves had, and her pelt was glowing white. She always hated having to wait and is very playfull at times, & she is StarCast's best friend, and might be the only one that will ever be. "Hold on Fiona ive gotta fix this one last flower...." StarCast yelled back. StarCast was a mix of Shadow wolf and Angel wolf, but diddnt have wings. She was the only one out of all wolf clans that was like this, because her parents had broken the Element code. Her pelt was blue, black, and white and her left ear was bent down always and could not be fixed. She is often made fun of. "Come on already!!" Fiona hollard. "Ok ok im coming!" StarCast stepped out from her den with a flower on her ear and some in her tail. "Why do you Always choose flowers??" Fiona asked "I just love flowers, and they're beautiful in every way!" StarCast replied "Well you should change it up a bit, maybe use leaves or gems?" Fiona commented as they set off to the cliffs where Angel wolves were taught to fly. "Nah, id rather stick to flowers." StarCast responded. "If you say so." Fiona said. As they reached the cliffs, four Angel wolves approached them. One light grey, one silver, one black and white, and one brown. "Well here comes the wingless flower girl!" The light grey wolf taunted "Cant you and your friends go mess with someone else Shard?" Fiona groaned. "Well, I guess we can....when pigs start flying!" Shard smirked. "Like your old comments will even hurt me!" StarCast snarled. "Oh yeah im pretty sure they will." Shard snapped back. The silver (Storm) and brown (Dust) wolves chuckled, but the black and white one (Alexander) diddnt make a sound. With a flick of his tail, they walked off following Shard who muttered one last insult..."Angel wolf wanna-be." Fiona snapped at them while they were walking away, "Its not her fault she is like this!" "Hmph, can we just ignore them from now on?" StarCast mumbled "Dont have to ask me twice!" Fiona responded. The two friends made it to the edge of the cliffs and looked down. "Far down isnt it?" The black and white wolf from the gang of bully wolf said, startleing the two she-wolves. "What do you want Demon?" Fiona growled. "Whoa Im not here to insult you repeatedly...Im not into that kind of stuff really. Plus, im suppose to be your flight instructor Fiona." Demon said calmly. Fiona looked surprized "Your my flight instructor??" Fiona questioned. "Well im one of the best flyers around arent I?" Demon answered. "Yeah..." Fiona said quietly. "Well lets get started then!" Demon said. As they started their lessons StarCast sat and watched. She listend to what Demon said about they key things to flying closely..."You must feel every feather and feel the wind rush against you as you glide, dont pay attention to your surroundings" he would say. Fiona was catching on fast, and was able to glide on only the fourth try. "Thats all for today, you did great!" Demon finally said. "Ok, see ya tomorrow!" Fiona called back as she started away. "Its best we go to our dens now, ill see you tomorrow same time your den ok Star?" "Ok" StarCast answered. When she got to her den Feather had entered the main part of the den from a smaller space. Feather was the Cheiftain of the Angel wolf clan, so she has the biggest wings, den, and prey. She had took StarCast in knowing she was part shadow wolf, and that she had Eclipse family blood in her. The Eclipse family were mostly shadow wolves, breaking the code often and following dark paths. In fear of StarCast evil, Feather, Stars aunt, took her in to keep her on the right path. Like Fiona, her pelt was a complete glowing white. "So how was it at the Cliffs? Feather questioned. "Fine." StarCast answered. "Well im glad." Feather said happily. "You should eat your dinner now sweetie." "Im not that hungry..." StarCast told Feather. "You have to eat if you wanna be a strong alpha one day." Feather told StarCast. "Well im just going to eat it in my den." StarCast responded. "Ok, make sure to groom your fur too!" Feather reminded StarCast. "I will." StarCast said lazily. StarCast picked up a peice of bear and walked off to one of the smaller caves in the den. She layed down and looked at her book with the strange mark on the front of it. I wonder if any of those spells would actually work StarCast thought. But ill probably never find out. She sighed and ate the bear meat, groomed her fur, and finally fell asleep beside the book. Chapter two StarCast paniced as she was pushed off the cliff and fell. It was all over, but before she hit the ground she herd a voice "Star, wake up." Feather had whispered. StarCast's eyes shot open and she breathed quickly, trying to catch her breath. "Nightmare?" Feather asked "Yeah...how did you know?" StarCast questioned. "You were screaming in your sleep hun." Feather chuckled. "Oh, its just that it seemed so real..." StarCast said shakily. Feather put her wing over StarCast to comfort her. "Dreams can be like that, they are just unpredictable." Feather told StarCast. "So what all happend in your little dream?" "I was at the cliffs...and then Shard pushed me...and..." StarCast gulped shaking. "Its ok, that will never ever happen." Feather assured StarCast. "I dont wanna go to the cliffs with Fiona today..." StarCast said. "Ok, ill tell her mother before Fiona wakes up. Feather answered. She walked out of StarCast's den and disappeared around the corner. StarCast looked at her book and opened it to a page with unusual marks she couldnt read. "These arent anything like the Wolf clans paw writing..." StarCast said curiously. She looked closer, suddenly the words shifted to where she could read them. She gasped, and read fast. The book said, *Unknown symbols and Master/Legnd magics.* Then the words shift back to the unreadable shapes. "Unknown symbols? Master/legend magic?? What in the name of Lupus are those!?" StarCast started questioning to herself. She sighed, maybe the words would shift back later. She got up and went into the main den, looking outside. It had started to drizzle. Feather walked up beside star and put her wing over her. "I diddnt notice you come home" StarCast said surprized. "I assumed you wouldve been asleep, so I came in quietly." Feather said. The rain tarted to pick up until it sounded like there was a herd of unicorns galloping outside. "Well, Fionas lessons wouldve been canceled anyway." "She must be disappointed, I know how much she wants to fly." StarCast stated. "Mhm" Feather responded. "I herd Demon was training her, he is one of the most talented flyers...shes lucky!" "Well how is he not in the Wind Strikers?" StarCast asked. Wind Strikers was the most talented group of flyers out of every wolf in the Angel clan. It was an exclusive group and difficult to get into, if there was ever an opening the chances would be narrow for you to get in. "One of them has to retire for Demon to atleast get a chance to get in, but if there was an opening id tell then to suggest him." Feather answered "Well he would so deserve it, I saw how he can fly, its astonishing!" StarCast commented. "Mhm, one of the Wind Strikers taught him though,before they got into the group." Feather said "I can tell!" StarCast replied. StarCast sighed and looked back out at the rain that seemed to be getting worse. "Anything wrong?" Feather questioned. "No..." StarCast lied. "Well, I need to go check around the den sites in case anyone got stuck in the rain. You be carefull alone here Star." Feather told StarCast "Ok...I will." StarCast said back. Feather nodded and smiled. Then she used her wings as an umbrella and entered the rain. StarCast sat and thought. She was the only one without wings...the only one part shadow wolf...she was so diffrent...so out of place. She wished she would have gone to the Shadow clan instead, because there she wouldnt be so diffrent. She wondered why she hadnt gone to the Shadow clan instead. Many more questions filled her head...about why she was in the Angel clan and about the code...she just sat wondering and wondering as more questions came to mind...about her future, Fiona, Demon, and those few words in the book... Unknown symbols and Master/Legend magic.